


The sky is bluest just before it sets

by LittleRedSecret, Memi2501, TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Taskpool stories [13]
Category: Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: M/M, this was a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7974235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/LittleRedSecret, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memi2501/pseuds/Memi2501, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where going back to mercenary work after a time of piece goes quiet different from what Wade had expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sky is bluest just before it sets

**Author's Note:**

> My friends and I did a plot thing where each of us started with a prompt and wrote a story, then we shifted and read the others story and wrote our version of their story and then again, creating three version of three stories, the others will post theirs with my added parts as well later.

  1. **Cal**



 

There is a point in anything in life where there is just peace and enjoyment, the point where the balance is found and feel like it should be like this forever, Like a sky after rain before the sunset, so blue and peaceful that makes the illusion of never ending peace.

Thus is the time in a relationship where your partner and you are so in sync, are so happy that there is no question that it will never end, there is no worry, because together they conquered their obstacles, they settled their differences and they came out stronger.

Yet balances always shift, things always change, it’s the one truth of life. The bluest blue of the sky is only brief before the sky gets torn apart by many colors till it fades to darkness. Peace is always fleeting, because life's a bitch like that. 

The peace always felt too short, the blue sky never lasts long enough. It feels like only a blink of time, where Wade had held his partner against him as they watched their children play and grow. It only felt like mere seconds. 

Wade didn’t have enough of the peace he craved with his love, when the colors tore the sky apart. Red. Red as blood, a color he had loved, had understood for most of his life. He had hated it that day, he still hated it now. 

They had done it a hundred times, maybe more, but they had found peace with their life and their children, they had grown soft of years of enjoying life. They hadn’t worked anymore until the children had spread their wings. 

The plan had been perfect, Tony’s plans always were, he hadn’t really softened, he never really could as his memories would never soften, never fade he could step in the old life as he would step in any pair of shoes. It came natural for him, it came so natural that it had actually terrified Wade.

But then Tony had lifted his mask and shown him that same loving smile as he had grown to use around him and he had felt at peace again, but for him it had been harder, he had never thought he’d say it, but it was hard to pick up the mantle of the Deadpool again.

His family and the love he had experienced had changed him, but they were both restless with the emptiness in the home a void they had filled with work before they had their kids. What worked before would work again. 

At least that’s what Wade had assumed, he had been wrong. So very wrong. He had fumbled, he had hesitated and it didn’t cost him his life. No, he could not die, but it had cost him his soul, his warmth, because while he was cut down and his body worked to heal, his partner was outnumbered.

Because he had fucked up, because he had triggered an alarm, he saw the blue turn red before it went black and what was lost would never return. New days would come, but they’d never be the same, the bluest blue would never be the blue before the sun had set.   
  
  


  1. **LittleRedSecret**



 

Peace never lasts. Wade knew that. 

 

They had reached a point in their relationship where they were perfectly in sync. There was no question of ‘when will this calm end?’ anymore. Too much had been endured, side by side; too much had been laid open to each other, and accepted, for this peace to end.

 

Wade was so proud of how how far they had come.

 

The sky is bluest right before it sets, before the balance shifts oh-so-subtly, and the sky is torn apart by too many colors, too much  _ loud _ , screeching into silent blankets of darkness.

 

Life is a bitch, and serenity never fucking waits for Wade.

 

The blue is too fleeting, the  _ hush _ never long enough. It felt like time had passed in only a blink of an eye, memories of holding his partner close to him drifting away as they watched their children play, change, and grow up. It had felt like just a few seconds, dammit.

 

Wade never managed to get enough of the peace he’d wanted - craved - to spend with his love. It had been too little, before colors tore his atmosphere apart. Red. Red, the color of blood, the color he had loved and understood the most throughout his life. 

 

He’d hated it that day.

 

He hated it now, still.

 

They’d done it a hundred times, maybe even more, but there had been safety with their life together; their children - they had grown soft. They didn’t work - wouldn’t work - until their children had spread their wings and left the nest.

 

The plan had been perfect, Tony’s plans were  _ always _ perfect. Wade hadn’t  _ really _ softened, could never completely escape his memories, was always ready to step into his old life like he stepped into his well-worn shoes each morning. It came to him naturally, of course it did, his old lifestyle so ingrained into his very being that it sometimes scared Wade. 

 

And Tony had lifted his mask for that moment, had shown him the same loving smile Wade had gotten used to.  _ Wade could do this. _

 

He had never thought he’s say it, but it was hard picking up the mantle of being ‘Deadpool’ again.

 

His family, the love he’d experienced - it had all changed him, but Wade and Tony still felt an emptiness in their life, a void they had once filled with work. 

 

What had worked before would work again.

 

Right?

 

Wade had been wrong, so very wrong.

 

He hesitated, he fucking slipped up, and it didn’t cost him his life - he couldn’t die. But he might as well have, because the light of his life, his soul, was cut down while Wade recovered, while Wade left Tony to be outnumbered thanks to his stupid, careless mistake.

 

Wade had taken it for granted, he had fucked it all up so bad, he had seen the stunning, bright,  _ blue _ turn red right before his eyes. He’d stained it, he’d messed it up, and everything was fading to black, never going to return. 

 

New days would come. Wade would get on with life, he always did, he had to - but they would never be the same, strong, prussian blue of the sky just before the sun set.

  
  
  


  1. **Memi2501**



 

A balanced life is the colour of the sky after it rains. A peaceful, vibrant blue sky that reaches as far as the eye can see and one dares to think it can last forever. That, somehow, life has decided not to slap you in the face and will let you enjoy it for a bit longer. 

A balanced life also meant peace between partners. Meant being so in sync with each other, so happy with each other, that every quarrel was just a speck of dust in the bright sky. To have endured, side by side, each punch life has thrown their way that these moments of peace seemed they would last forever. 

But Wade knows life was always ready to kick him in the shins and run off. That's how it has always been, for as long as he could remember.

Balances shift and the sky never stays blue forever. It blends into a million colours before settling into the dark night and peace never lasts as he held his partner tightly at his side, both of them watching their children grow up and spread their wings.

Those moments of bright blue sky felt like seconds and he tried to grasp them and never let them go before they fade into red. He had loved that colour. He understood red and all of its meanings. He felt safe in that colour.

And then that day came and he started hating it. 

They had done it hundreds of times and even more so. But there had been certainty in their family, safety. They had got soft over their years of enjoying life and promised not to take more jobs until their children had left their nest.

The plan was perfect, but Tony's plans always were. He hadn't gone soft. How could he? His memories would never fade away and he could slip back into his old lifestyle the same way he could slip his worn out shoes back on. It was so natural for him it terrified Wade. 

But then Tony had lifted his mask and had showed him that beautiful, loving smile Wade had grown used to seeing throughout the years and although he would never admit that it was hard to pick the mantle of ‘Deadpool’ up again, that smile made him think  _ they could do this. _

Wade had been wrong. Oh so  _ wrong _ . 

He hesitated. He slipped up and it costed him greatly. Not his life, for he couldn't really die. Always for just a moment before coming back. No. It had costed him something infinitely more valuable. His very soul, the light of his life had been outnumbered while he was down. His moment of hesitation had made him lose his anchor. And what was lost could never return.

He would live on, yes. But his vibrant blue sky had turned a bright red before fading into black. For ever. 


End file.
